digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakuyamon
, , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , |s1=Kuzuhamon |n1=沙古牙獸/沙古牙兽 Shā gǔ yá shòu }} Sakuyamon is a Shaman Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological . It holds the role of a , acting as an agent of God's will. Like Taomon, it freely uses techniques in battle, and has the ability to employ God Beast-species Digimon. It always carries four pipes on the belt around its waist, within which lurk four that possess the attributes of "Fire", "Water", "Wind", and "Thunder", respectively. It is able to use these kuda-gitsune for everything from attacking to gathering information. Just like MagnaAngemon's , it is able to change into a which administers Shinto rituals. It wields the - "}}.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/sakuyamon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Sakuyamon] Its gloves bear the Zero Unit, and the characters on the foreheads of the red, blue, green, and yellow kuda-gitsune read , , , and , respectively. Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Sakuyamon card, titled "Kongoukai Mandara", is a Rank 5 card which teaches a Digimon the Kongoukai Mandara technique. Kongoukai Mandara inflicts instant death on one enemy. Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Fusion Digital Monster D-Project Sakuyamon is one of the Megas of the Shrine level, following Taomon. In the post-game, the Viximon in the Shrine level will have a Sakuyamon in its party. With Gallantmon, ChaosGallantmon, MegaGargomon, or BlackMegaGargomon, Sakuyamon can DNA Digivolve into Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Digimon World Data Squad Sakuyamon is available by digivolving Renamon through Kyubimon and Taomon. Digimon World 3 Sakuyamon is obtainable with Renamon when it gets to level 40, with any other digimon you can obtain it by raising Taomon to level 99. She's also available as a blue Mega Digimon card with 50/50 Digimon World DS Sakuyamon digivolves from Taomon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Sakuyamon is #326, and is a Mega-level, MPtype-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 296 HP, 348 MP, 146 Attack, 130 Defense, 158 Spirit, 133 Speed, and 73 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Dodge Dance, Assassin, and Skill Master traits. Sakuyamon digivolves from Taomon. In order to digivolve to Sakuyamon, your Digimon must be at least level 52, with 16,000 Holy experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Kuzuhamon. Sakuyamon can also DNA digivolve from Kyukimon and Kabukimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 47, with 14,000 Holy experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Kuzuhamon. Sakuyamon can be hatched from the Heroine Egg. Digimon Masters Attacks * , "Dragon Helix" in Digimon Rumble Arena, "Fox Strike" in Digimon World Data Squad, and retains its original name of "Izuna" on .|飯綱||lit. "Izuna"Izuna is a form of sorcery, practiced by the Izuna Shugen cult of , which utilizes .}}: Attacks the opponent with the four kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. * , , and .|金剛界曼荼羅|Kongoukai Mandara|lit. " "}}: Strikes the ground with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier that exorcises evil spirits. *'Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth': Uses the Kongou Shakujou to create two pink rings of energy around itself which form a barrier of cherry blossom petals. *'Crystal Sphere': Creates a spherical barrier around itself. *'Amethyst Wind': Unleashes a storm of purifying cherry blossoms. * : Destroy your enemy with a burning blue flame. * : Drops down like lightning from the sky and attacks with a kick. * : Throws a card and seals the enemy's power. * : Attacks with a flaming kick from the sky. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:God Man Digimon Category:Shaman Digimon Category:Wizard Digimon